Searching for family
by LoisLane95
Summary: Five years after the Mariemaia incident, the Gboys are leading normal lives. Until someone states that peace cannot be acheived with the weapons such as gundams and gundam pilots still out there. 1xR to come. So I'm not to great at Summaries... read anywa
1. Prologue

_Okay, Here goes! My first fanfic! Please Read and Review, no matter how much you love or hate it! _

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Gundam Wing, or it's characters, or anything else..._

_**Searching for Family**_

_**Prologue**_

Five young men stood outside what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse in one of the space colonies that orbited the Earth. They had an aura of finality about them, standing in a triangle, with a brown haired and blue eyed boy on point holding a detonation device. This was their last stop in their quest to destroy what had created them. The first two stops had been oddly similar; another warehouse and one abandoned building while another had been an elaborate mansion and the last being a large government run factory.

Only eighteen months ago the war they had fought in ended, leaving them with no where to go, and nothing left to live for. At the beginning four of them joined The Preventers, a police force designed to keep the peace, and kept fighting, ensuring that what they gained in the war would be saved for future generations. And they were needed. They had had to fight once more.

After a year of the peace the five gained in the war, an attack was executed and Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlain, the main advocator of the delicate peace was kidnapped. Once they had righted the situation, it became apparent that the need for people with their skills was being reduced. Only the one rebellion had occurred and peace was becoming a reality. Six months later found them jobless, without direction, and lonely. They all decided to begin anew.

That's when they decided to destroy the places in which they were trained. All five boys found themselves restricted to what they could do in life with the constant reminders of their past war careers. So to start fresh, they decided to demolish the buildings that their respective gundams were built in.

That is why the five of them ended up outside what appeared to be a warehouse, but had actually been headquarters to a rebel group who had been created by one of the gundam engineers. And that is why the boy on point, Heero Yuy was holding a switch to the massive amount of explosives which were strategically placed inside the warehouse.

"Are you ready, Heero?" asked the blonde pilot to his right, genuinely concerned for the other's well being. The final stop for these boys had been Heero's former home, and while placing the explosives, the former pilots had stumbled upon some of Heero's personal information; confidential information that not even Heero himself had known. Needless to say, finally knowing where he was from had Heero acting a bit out of character.

"Are you kidding, Quatre?" another replied uncharacteristically grave. "This guy is always ready for anything, no matter what comes our way." Duo Maxwell had ignored Heero's reaction to the information, knowing that was what Heero wanted.

Heero merely nodded, grateful that no one had directly mentioned the information received inside the warehouse, and pushed the trigger.

The other two, Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang, only remained silent as they carefully watched as Heero pushed the button, and consequently demolished their last tie to their former lives. Once the building was in rubble, they both let out relieved sighs.

The aura of finality which had hung about the boys earlier disintegrated with the simultaneous exhale of breath, and was replaced by one of relief, as smiles slowly crept on to each one of the young men's faces.

* * *

The young man who once went by the name Heero Yuy knocked on the door of a small bungalow of his home colony. The house was old; the red paint was fading and the shingles were falling off the roof. This address had been listed in the headquarters of his former home as the residence of his family when he had been taken from them. Heero was not so naïve to think that after nearly seventeen years the family – his family, he corrected himself mentally – would still be living be living there. He only hoped that the current tenants would have the new address of his family. If not, a name was all Heero needed. He would find them no matter what.

He thought back to what he had left behind. He was planning on starting a new life here, with his family, if they would take him in, and was leaving everything that he knew. He had left a note for Relena Dorlain, the girl with whom he was involved with, if one could call one kiss involved, and had said goodbye to the other gundam pilots, who he had come to call his friends.

He was pulled out of his reverie as a woman, a few years older than him and nearly five months pregnant, answered the door. He was about to introduce himself and ask who the previous owners of the house were when he noticed the colour of her eyes.

Deep blue eyes looked back into his. The exact shade of his eyes matched hers and Heero realized that his family had never moved out of the house. She was staring at him just as intently as he was staring at her.

"Do I know you?" the woman asked timidly, worry showing in her eyes.

Heero was in shock. He had found them. His family. He was so surprised to find them that he was unable to respond.

Noting his blank look, and the uncommon colour of his eyes, the young woman decided to take a risk. She smiled, and stepped outside her house and embraced him. She drew him into a tight hug and waited for his reaction.

Heero's shock soon wore off. As this unknown female pulled him into a hug, he smiled; a rare occurrence. He returned the hug and whispered, "I think I'm your brother."

_Well what do you think? R&R!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Alright, here's chapter one. Read and Review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GW or ANYTHING! _

_**Searching for Family **_

_**Chapter 1**_

The bell rang. Children of all ages poured out of the red brick elementary school, the younger ones rushing home to tell their parents about their first day of school, while the older ones hung back for a few more minutes to chat with their friends with whom they had lost touch with over the summer. One particular girl with deep blue eyes and dark brown hair ran out of her pre-school class into the waiting arms of her uncle in the front field. He was kneeling on one knee, and she just reached his shoulder. She was so excited that her words were rushed and the man called Heero Sato, once Heero Yuy, could only make out a few select words such as painting, recess, and fun.

He laughed a deep rich laugh that made his niece, Jayden, start giggling. She hugged him and he put her down. The four year old restarted her speech, knowing that he didn't understand it the first time, and took her uncle's hand as she began to lead him home.

"Oh Uncle Heero, you should have been there, we played tag, and soccer at recess, and inside we first introduced everybody! There are eighteen people in my class! Isn't that big? I made two new friends! TWO! Their names are Brittany and Ariel. We sit and eat lunch at the same table. Oh I can't wait until I go back tomorrow!"

"You're already thinking about tomorrow Jayden? We haven't even gotten home yet. You should calm down; your mother is not going to be able to listen to all this noise like I can." Heero explained with a smile as the pair walked up the path to their house.

The red crumbling house which Heero had arrived at nearly five years ago looked brand new. Since he had returned, he began doing repairs. He had repainted, renovated and he had even built a new addition to the house, a nursery, which had later turned into Jayden's room once she had grown out of it. He had kept everything how it had been; only upgrades had been done. Every time he looked at it, he felt a sense of pride, knowing that this was his place of residence, and that he had worked hard to make sure it was presentable. He had even created a garden which he kept up all year round in the fixed climate of the colony.

Jayden released his hand as they came to the front steps of the house, and ran inside to tell her mother of the day's events, knowing full well that her mom could never tire of listening to her talk.

By the time Heero reached the kitchen Jayden had already reported everything that she had to Heero to her mother. When he walked in, she grabbed his hand, and grabbed her mom's hand and exclaimed "You are the best family ever!" before running out the door.

"Well, she seems to like school," Jayden's mother Ella said to Heero after she had left the room.

"You're telling me. She wouldn't stop talking on the way home from school."

"Oh you're one to talk, remember your first day of university? You talked more then you had the entire time you had lived with me!"

Heero only smiled and walked out the door to his room, thinking about what she said. It still unnerved him when Ella said _me_ in context like that. She was referring to his family, her. She was the only one left of their family. When he returned that day nearly five years ago, she explained how her parents, _their parents_, he corrected, had died.

They had found a clue to their lost son's whereabouts, _his_ whereabouts, and while further investigating the information, Dr. J caught on to them. He had ordered them killed, Heero supposed, but Ella only knew that they were killed while looking for him. Ella had been sixteen, and Heero had been thirteen, training to be a gundam pilot. Ella was old enough to maintain the house on her own, but she had had to drop out of school. She worked as a waitress in a local restaurant and had only made enough money to support a very modest lifestyle. When she found out she had become pregnant at the age of nineteen, she realized that she would not be able to keep working the stressful hours and keep her job. She had decided to put herself on welfare when Heero showed up on her doorstep. He had told her he would protect her and that she could rest and let him take care of all the financial worries.

He smiled thinking about her reaction to that. When he told her he would get a job and help her out as long as he was allowed to live with her she had nearly fainted. Excited was an understatement to what she had felt. And the fact that Heero was glad that he was the one who had made her this happy showed just how much he had grown over the past five years.

As soon as Ella had been able to return to work, she had. Heero had been told to do what his heart desired, and was forbidden to return to the contracting job he had been working with for the first year of their reunion. It took him a while but he figured out that his happiest memories of the war were when he was fixing his gundam, and he decided to become an engineer. After a year and a half of university, Heero received a degree for mechanical and electrical engineering, a dual degree that should take a regular person around six years to complete.

While internally reliving some of his fonder moments at university, Heero came to his room and collapsed on his bed. He went through the highlights of his career and came to the same thoughts that he had been thinking for the past few months. After graduating, Heero had taken a position at the mining satellite owned by the Winner Corporation attached to his colony. He started at an entrance level position, but soon was promoted to chief engineer of his division. He had held that position for one year when he was promoted again. He was now at the highest position available to someone without management experience. And although his job was strenuous and sometimes quite stressful, he found it lacking. It was dull and repetitive and Heero found himself wanting more.

Instead of waiting for another promotion, he had spoken to the representative from the Winner Corporation Headquarters and explained his emotions, but that had been two weeks ago and Heero had decided not to wait any longer. He had called his friend, the former gundam pilot Quatre Raberba Winner, CEO of the Winner Corporation earlier that day and explained the situation. He was currently waiting for Quatre to return the call.

He chuckled. The thought of Heero Yuy, the gundam pilot, asking an ally for a favour was quite humorous. But he had stopped being Heero Yuy the first time Ella hugged him. Heero Sato, uncle, brother and Chief Engineer of the Winner Satellite in the L1 colony cluster, had friends, laughed, and was a normal person. Heero laughed out loud at that thought, after five years of living like a civilian, he could barely remember being a soldier.

He woke from his reverie as Ella called him to come see what was showing on the television.

"It's her again," she stated when Heero entered the room. 'Her' was Relena Dorlain. The girl Heero had left behind for his normal civilian life. Ella had talked him into telling her all that had happened before he found her and Jayden, though it had taken her a while to get him to reveal what had happened between the two teenagers. But she now knew what had happened during the war, and what had happened after, which was very little. She knew he had saved her life, after vowing to kill her. She knew that after the Mariemaia rebellion Heero had kissed her. She knew when he had called her a week after he moved in, and she knew about the videophone calls that she made once a year. She also knew that Heero loved to watch her whenever she was on television, so he could keep up with what she was doing.

This particular day there was a showing of what went on during the discussions at the government. They regularly did this so that the public could give feedback and they would take the public's opinion into consideration for the final decision. Heero settled into a chair and prepared for the four o'clock discussion.

A reporter flashed on the screen to announce the topic for today's discussion: 'Revealing the Identities of the Lost Gundam Pilots.' Heero's heart jumped into his throat at the broadcast.

"Jayden," Ella began, looking at her brother with concern. "Why don't you go play with those new toys you just got?"

She looked around confused; she had heard the strangled sound Heero had made, yet she was unable to figure out why she was being sent away. So she just trusted her family, like always, and left without questioning her mother.

As she left, Heero sent Ella a worried look, the same question running through both of their minds. The decision of keeping his and his friends identities a secret had been made four years ago, so what had occurred to bring the issue back to discussion? Instead of figuring it out right away, he decided to see what they were discussing.

The television showed the same setting it always showed during the 'open discussion.' A wide circular room, with teal carpets and cream coloured walls was full of mahogany tables which were housed my politicians of all shape, size and colour. The floor was lowest in the center and there were four microphones set on plain stands for anyone who wanted the floor. Marcello Stevens, a man around Heero's age was standing at the center microphone. His black hair was short and gelled neatly in place. His green eyes were piercing, but most people found them trusting or understanding. Heero and Ella both recognized him, but from different places. Heero knew him because he had tried, and failed, to pursue a romantic relationship with Relena, while Ella had seen him in the latest entertainment magazine, being portrayed as the 'sexiest man in politics.'

He began to speak. He reiterated every one of the premises which had been decided against four years ago. The pilots were capable terrorist attacks. They could destroy a colony if they so chose. Their power needed to be kept in check. Heero visibly relaxed as the old arguments were explained. _Relena will be able to deal with this . . . threat,_ he thought.

The camera flashed to Relena and she was the image of calm and cool. She knew how to deal with these comments. She merely paraphrased what had been said before. What good would come of knowing the identities of the pilots? They certainly pose no threat. Their lives would be changed if the world knew their identities. Why should we ask five young men who have already sacrificed so much to attain the peace of the ESUN have to sacrifice the lives they've built for themselves? After her piece she returned to her seat, with a small smile, knowing that she had bested his arguments.

Heero smiled too as he watched her. She had grown since the last time he had seen her in person. And he knew that the television showed her differently then in person. She, like him, had grown up. He had grown to six feet four, filled out, and gained a certain aura of trust and certainty, losing the hardness and wildness that he had portrayed as a gundam pilot. She on the other hand, had only developed the image she had during the war. She was still the picture of innocence and still advocated peace. She had grown to five feet five, and her hair was cut shorter, but she had still the same look to the girl who Heero had met six years ago.

Stevens stood up to counter Relena's rebuttal. He was confident, and Heero's worry returned.

"I speak of a peace of mind. I worry about the safety of the nation, and my worries will never be quelled until I know for myself that the gundam pilots are not threats. And you, Relena, asked me why the five should sacrifice their lives. I ask who in the Earth Sphere United Nation would not willingly sacrifice anything for the peace obtained after the war. Five lives disrupted so that millions, sorry I mean, billions of people can sleep soundly knowing that their lives are not at risk. Is it really too much to ask for the betterment of the entire human race?"

Heero looked at Ella. His eyes were full of emotions, yet he was unable to place a specific feeling at this moment.

"Everything is going to change. I'm sorry for everything."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay, i know, alot of background, and no plot. Hopefully that will change for chapters to come! Thanks for the reviews! all two of them:)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Well, here we go again! This time it's Relena's turn..  
As always: I do not own Gundam Wing.__**  
**_

_**Chapter 2**_

It was midnight before Relena Dorlain pulled up to her large elaborate mansion in the pink limousine she had received as a birthday gift from her father when she was twelve. She was tired and could barely keep her pale blue eyes open and her light brown hair was mussed from her twirling it, a nervous habit of hers. The "open discussion" had ended after the allotted hour, but the discussion had gone on for over three hours privately after the media had left. Most of the participants had left after one extra hour; it had been her and Stevens exchanging arguments, and occasionally insults, for the last two hours.

She slowly strolled along the side of her house, past the garden and the fountain in the front yard, to the side door, and entered, all the while thinking of the long, hot bath she was going to make for herself. She was exhausted, and frustrated, and wanted nothing but an hour or more of calm relaxation.

Her hopes of a bath were dashed as she entered her house and saw her videophone answering machine blinking furiously, alerting her that the mailbox was full. She blinked in surprise, and then sighed.

She had been so intent on getting into her bath that she had forgotten that she had decided to contact the gundam pilots to try to understand how they felt about the discussion. And since she was sure at least one of the messages was from Quatre Raberba Winner, she realized she was going to have to reschedule her bath.

She wondered who the other messages were from, and came to the conclusion that some of them must be from the other gundam pilots. She dimly hoped that Heero had called, but squashed that hope immediately. He called once a year, and had been perfectly okay with the fact that she had dated someone last year. _He didn't want me then, and he won't want me know, _she thought as she sighed once again.

More likely the messages were from people at her office, suggesting opinions of how to defeat Stevens. There might be one or two from her friends, giving her pats on her back for trying and the like.

She played the first message. She had been right, Quatre flashed onto the screen. She started to skip to the next, thinking it would be an apology or reassurance, but the look on Quatre's face caught her attention.

She expected him to be worried about her. Concern for her well being was supposed to be flowing out of his blue eyes. He was supposed to look perfect, smile warmly and tell her everything was going to be fine, just like he always did. But today the worry in his eyes was meant for someone else. His hair was in disarray, the way it always got from running his hand through it many times over when he was working hard at solving a problem, and he was frowning. This fact worried her more then anything else; Quatre was never without a smile.

"I don't want you to get involved," Quatre said calmly, his voice not matching any other part of him, running his hand through his hair again. "This is meant for the five of us. It was silly to just run away. We'll deal with it, and I'll get back to you with a course of action, okay?"

And with only those few words the message was over.

Relena sat stunned at the table in front of the videophone. The other messages played started to play, friends with reassuring words that did nothing to reassure her and coworkers trying to get her to use their arguments so they could be recognized, just as she had expected. She nearly completed the tape when she decided to listen to Quatre's message again, but before she reached for the controls, Duo Maxwell's face appeared on screen.

Duo looked just as he had during the war. His hair was always in a waist length braid, and his blue eyes usually looked like they belonged to a six year old, which was how he usually acted. Today, though, you could tell he was twenty-one.

"Hey Rel! Long time no see eh? Well, I guess one week isn't really long, but you know what I mean. Anyways, Quatre's right, I agree with him! And don't worry about us 'kay? We're all grown up, if you know what I mean, and we can take care of ourselves mostly. Just, uh, keep smiling!"

_Cryptic,_ Relena thought, though Duo's conclusion to his message had gotten her to smile. _What does he mean, 'Quatre's right'? What is Quatre right about? And why would I be worrying?_

The message was short, but it only confused her even more. Duo was always cheerful, and though he had seemed cheery enough in the message, there was the underlying worry that made him seem peculiar.

The next messages just added to the din in her head.

"Quatre's right, Relena," was all Trowa Barton, former gundam pilot and now clown in a travelling circus, said. But he said it with conviction. Since Trowa was rarely one to show emotion, the confidence he felt must have been very strong, Relena reasoned.

"Though it may be wrong and unjust to ask more of us, Relena, Quatre's right. Stop trying to help."

So now Wufei Chang of the Preventers, former gundam pilot, was agreeing with Quatre. _And starting one of his lectures, _she thought cynically. She skipped to the next message before Wufei could continue. Nearly all of the gundam pilots were agreeing to this mysterious course of action that Quatre had chosen. And Relena wanted to know what it was, but the anticipation for the promised information from Quatre was nothing compared to the anticipation for the last gundam pilot's response. She could have cared less what his answer was as long as she was able to see him. Fortunately, his message was next.

"Relena," Heero acknowledged her. "I … I agree with Quatre." His eyes were focused someplace to the side of the camera. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, and then closed it again. He looked calm, not worried as Duo and Quatre had been, though not as firm in the statement as Wufei and Trowa had been.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon," he said as he leaned back in his chair, looked directly at the camera and smiled briefly. He just looked at the screen for a moment, leaving her breathless, and then leaned forward and switched the videophone off.

Relena exhaled slowly as the answering machine explained the end of the tape to her in a mechanical and annoying voice. _Well,_ she thought,_ I guess I'd find every voice annoying after listening to his._ His voice had been more intense than the last time they had spoken, _which is appropriate for the subject, I guess, _and it had been full of emotion. The way in which he had told her he would see her soon had hit her heart like a bullet.

She just closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like to see him in person again. She imagined him kissing her again, like he had once before. It was after the rebellion but before he had quit. She had been in his and Duo's office at the Preventers' HQ, speaking to Duo. Duo had received a page and had left the room before she could blink. Heero had walked in just as she was walking out, and they collided. After a couple seconds of just standing there, pressed chest to chest, Heero had leaned down and kissed her.

Just as her mental re-enactment had finished, her videophone rang. She first flushed with embarrassment, and then realized no one was around to notice her momentary slip into her imagination.

She looked at the clock as she stifled a yawn. _This better be Quatre explaining things, or else I'll fall asleep before I learn what the hell is going on. _

She answered, and Quatre faced her through the videophone.

"Everything is going to change. I'm sorry for everything."

_There you go! enjoy. I think from now on I'll put half about Heero, and half about Relena in the chapters. But today was solely Relena because I realized I needed some background about her in before the plot really starts. _

_Thanks for Reading! Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks Guys for your reviews! It's great to know that people are reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, i even stayed home from school today so i could type it all out, though i only had one class, so i didn't miss too much. R&R  
I don't own gundam wing. _

Recall from Chapter 2:

She looked at the clock as she stifled a yawn. _This better be Quatre explaining things, or else I'll fall asleep before I learn what the hell is going on. _

She answered, and Quatre faced her through the videophone.

"Everything is going to change. I'm sorry for everything."

_**Chapter 3**_

"What? I should be apologizing, Quatre. I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything to counter what Stevens said. I've been thinking about it and I think I may see a way to –"

"_Relena," _Quatre interrupted. His voice was harsh and he was angry. He had undergone a complete change from his first statement. "I thought I told you not to get involved. You shouldn't apologize either. You did nothing wrong."

"Relena," he said in a softer voice, as he smiled, "you have done enough for us. We are eternally grateful. And we are not going to rely on you any longer."

"What do you mean?" she asked warily. She looked past him into his living room. Papers were scattered everywhere. A mug half full of coffee was placed carefully on a coaster. Usually Quatre would never drink a caffeinated drink, but Relena could tell this stressful night had tired him out. She thought he deserved the coffee.

He was dressed in his casual attire, a blue vest on a plain white shirt. Ever since he was a child he had been wearing the same type of outfit. When Relena once asked him about it, Quatre seemed surprised that she noticed. The thought of something new was unappealing to him. In fact he was always the same cheery guy; always happy to see her, always worried about her well-being, and most of all always offering a kind word or gesture.

This jumpy, angry Quatre had Relena sitting nervously at the edge of her seat, waiting for the explanation she knew was coming.

"The five of us are revealing out identities." Relena gasped at Quatre's revelation. "Well, actually, I'm not sure if we are. I think we should, and I told the others just that. I didn't want to be disturbed for a while and I told them to phone you with their answers. I'm sure Trowa agrees, he pretty much came up with the same plan I proposed. So did Heero but, I don't know if he is going to agree to go through with it though. He just knew it was the right thing to do, you know? Duo didn't want to, but I think he'll do it anyways. And I can never really tell with Wufei. So what did they say?"

Relena sat dumbstruck. _They're revealing themselves? They'll be tormented by the media, by politicians, and by fans or gundam haters!_ Relena knew she would never believe this was the right course of action. She had fought this so many years ago, and she was still going to fight it now.

"Rel?" Quatre questioned. "What did they say?"

She just looked at him and shook her head.

"They said they agreed. But I don't."

Relena was in her bathtub. It was four in the morning and she had just gotten off the videophone with Quatre. She was finally able to relax in peace, but her mind kept racing. She still could barely believe that the gundam pilots were going to tell the media who they were. She had spent the better part of three hours arguing with Quatre about the reasons why they should not have to do that. He had won though; he had forced her into submission, and she agreed to stay out of it.

_Yeah, right, _she thought bitterly. She was going to be right in the middle of it, along with the five of them. She would stand by their sides through the entire ordeal. She had conviced Quatre to tell her where they were staying when they came to Earth, and she was surprised to find out that they were going to live in Quatre's mansion in the former Sanc Kingdom. It was close to the Earth Capital, and close to her own house.She would be there, and stand by their sides through the entire ordeal.

Her stomach fluttered as she imagined standing by one particular pilot's side. She started berating herself for thinking about it again, but then the message he had left on her videophone came to the foreground of her memories. He had smiled at her, and told her he would see her soon. The fluttering in her stomach resumed in full force.

_I'm going to see him again,_ she thought. She closed her eyes and smiled, and she let her mind drift out of its worry into imagining futures with Heero Yuy. _No, Heero Sato,_ she corrected, wondering what the difference was.

* * *

"What do you mean suspended vacation?"

Heero glared at his boss, the Coordinator of the Mining Satellite.

"Must I explain again? I need some time off. I don't know when I'll be returning. And yes it's been approved by the head office in the L4 colony cluster. Make do without me for a few months."

"But you're the Chief Engineer of the entire Satellite!" the Coordinator continued. He kept on providing reasons for why Heero ought to stay, but he had left the room.

The Coordinator started to follow him out, but saw that Heero was heading for the front door. He sighed and called a meeting. It was going to be murder to try to replace that mysterious boy.

Heero opened the door to his house to find Duo Maxwell lounging on his couch.

He had expected this. The L2 colonies where Duo lived were in a bigger orbit around Earth than the L1 colonies, and the two clusters and Earth were in alignment for the next few weeks. Heero had supposed Duo would stop by on his way to the safe house on Earth so that the two could go together.

He even expected Duo to be on his couch. He had kept in touch with Duo – _more true is that he kept up with me, and I allowed it_, Heero thought – and Duo had always made himself at home when he was at the Sato's.

Duo looked over at him guiltily. Heero immediately felt on his guard. Duo had never felt guilty about breaking into Heero's locked house, so Heero was worried about what Duo had done. Heero looked at him questioningly.

"Uh… well when you weren't home, I called Ella to find out where you were. I also asked her about… your travel arrangements. I… um… kinda figured you would have told her about leaving." Duo smiled sheepishly, his blue eyes looking like they belonged on a six year old again. "And she made me buy two tickets for her and Jayden too."

Heero sighed as he sat tensely on the couch next to Duo.

"Sorry," Duo apologized. "Hilde wouldn't stay either. She'd come right now, but I convinced her to finish a few things at the junk yard. She's coming in a week."

Duo ran a junk exchange yard with his fiancée Hilde. They did extremely well, especially since Quatre and the Winner Corporation were their main customers. Duo had become semi-respectable; he even had a few suits, which he wore to meetings of higher caliber, and which he hated with a passion. Today he was in jeans and his leather jacket covered the white shirt he was wearing.

"I guess I'll pack," Heero stated in a monotone voice. He did not want to leave his family, but he did not want them to come along either. He wanted to finish this on his own. He stood and began to walk to his room. "Did she say when she was coming home? The flight is at three." He was hoping she would come home late so she would only have time to pack and no time to get mad at him. She was probably furious at him for not telling her what he was planning on doing the moment he first planned to do it.

"Nope," Duo yelled from the living room.

He packed lightly. Since he only needed the essentials because Quatre would provide the rest, he was done quickly. He was scanning the house for any forgotten items when the door opened.

"Heero! You get out here right now!" Ella was home. Heero entered the living room again and saw her in the doorway with a crying Jayden in her arms. Looking at Ella, he realized that she was close to tears as well.

"Ella, I'm sorry –" Heero started.

"You're not going to stop us from coming, Heero." She said strongly and loudly. "I'm not losing you again. You know that. I'm going with you."

"But –"

"No buts. Sit on the couch with Duo. And don't move until we're done packing," she said as she twirled on her heel and stormed to her room to pack clothes for her and for Jayden.

Heero sat with a scowl on his face. His arms were crossed in defiance over his denim jacket, but he knew he was defeated. He saw Duo open his mouth, and silenced him with a look. Heero could admit defeat, but he would rather die than have Duo mock him about it.

Duo just went back to watching the news while Heero wallowed in self-pity. Heero looked at the television, but was not really watching until Duo's picture flashed on screen.

Duo looked just as startled as Heero felt. Both of their hearts were in their throats. The news reporter had just been talking about a planted explosion at a plant in Duo's home colony. She had previously reported that there were no suspects.

"We have just been sent this picture of the culprit." Her voice was strong and clear. Her brown eyes were glistening with anticipation. "This is Duo Maxwell. He was residing a house a few blocks away from the plant. He is reported to be on one of the L1 colonies. It has been reported that he made his get-away early this morning, before the bombs had gone off. The bombs were timed and he had put them there and set off their timers directly before fleeing the colony. One camera from the plant has been recovered, and footage of him planting the bombs has been revealed."

Heero and Duo watched the screen carefully. The image of a dark hallway was shown. A figure about Duo's height came into view. A baseball cap covered his face, but the brown waist length braid was visible even in the dark light.

"It wasn't me," Duo whispered. "I mean there can be others who are six feet tall with braided hair right?"

There was a knock at the door. "It's the police! Open up! We know who you have in there!"

"I'll take the right half, you take care of the left," Heero began as he stood to open the door.

"No Heero. This would ruin Quatre's plan! We're supposed to be passive right? I'll go quietly, and explain. Don't do anything rash."

Heero opened the door, and five armed men in Preventers uniforms rushed into the room. Duo stood and held up his hands, and said that they had the wrong guy. They handcuffed him and were directing him outside when he stopped to listen to the last report from the television.

The same reporter came on screen, and a small square blinked open next to her. A picture of the Gundam Deathscythe was shown as she told the entire Earth Sphere United Nation that the terrorist who destroyed a plant in an L2 colony was a gundam pilot.

A strangled sound came out of Duo as he continued out of Heero's house into the car that would take him to jail.

Heero sat down on the couch again as footage of Duo being arrested in front of his house was broadcast across the entire nation. Ella and Jayden had come into the living room to witness it, and both girls were immediately at his side, Ella with her arm around Heero's shoulders, and Jayden holding his hand. The reporter continued on.

"It seems that Marcello Stevens had a point yesterday in bringing up the secret identities of the pilots. This could easily have been prevented. He will no doubt be making a statement about this incident. Relena Dorlain will also be involved. She fought to keep their identities unknown, and look what came of it. Drastic –"

She was cut off as Heero turned off the television.

"Come on," he said, "this doesn't change our plans. I need to go to Earth."

_Well? what did you think?_

_And to RedLion - i realize that Quatre's revelation might be a little anti-climatic. But it's a big deal for these guys to tell everyone. At least in my head it is. _

_And to all my reviewers: Thanks for reviewing! aslong as you keep on liking what i write, i'll keep on writing. _

_I especially enjoy the fact that most of you seem to be feline: Alaskantiger, Jellybean-kitty and RedLion2. I'm definately a cat person and this makes my day!_


End file.
